Mother's day 2017 at Sherrinford (tr)
by MaisieW
Summary: [Traduction Wetislandinthenorthatlantic] Les trois frères et sœur Holmes se réunissent pour la fête des Mères. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal se passer ?


**Traduction Mollcroft. Cette histoire est une TRADUCTION de « Mother's Day 2017 at Sherrinford » écrite par Wetislandinthenorthatlantic. Cette fiction est la première (et seule partie) de la série With Eurus. Vous pouvez retrouver la fiction originale ici : https* /works/*10502883 (enlevez les *)**

**Notes ****: Sherlock va à Sherrinford régulièrement. Eurus va un peu mieux mais elle vit toujours dans sa cellule. Elle aime tourmenter ses frères et est très forte à ce jeu -là. **

**Enjoy x**

**############**

Eurus s'agenouilla sur le sol gris de sa chambre en fixant intensément ses deux frères ainés assis en face d'elle sur des chaises identiques en plastique blanc. Une baie vitrée séparait les frères de leur sœur.

Le grave hum d'un puissant climatiseur industriel brisait le silence.

Les trois frères et sœur se lançaient des regards en patientant.

Une notification fit vibrer la poche de pantalon de Mycroft.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de sortir son téléphone. Il savait ce que cela voulait dire.

\- L'hélicoptère qui transporte nos parents est parti pour le continent Eurus- comme tu l'as demandé.

Les épaules d'Eurus se relâchèrent, sa bouche s'ouvrit pour lâcher un souffle.

\- Puis -je voir le bébé ?

Les mots étaient sortis rapidement comme s'ils avaient été sur sa langue depuis des heures. Il y avait une certaine étincelle dans ses yeux c'était étrange et assez troublant.

Sherlock inspira brusquement puis s'arrêta.

\- Eurus. Je comprends ton excitation. Comme John et moi sommes mariés tu es effectivement tata, mais John est encore nerveux –

\- Pas ce bébé. L'autre.

Le même froncement de sourcils apparut sur les visages des deux frères alors qu'ils se tournaient l'un vers l'autre, cherchant chez l'autre des indices pour comprendre ce que leur sœur insinuait.

Un sinistre sourire s'installa sur le visage de Mycroft.

\- Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien. Quatre continents, Watson semble s'y remettre mon frère. Tu as besoin de garder ta 'femme' plus sous contrôle.

La « fidélité » de John ou plutôt son absence de fidélité était plutôt bien connue. Malheureusement, son mariage avec Sherlock n'avait pas semblé diminuer ses habitudes de vagabondage.

\- Bien, au moins Rosie aura un frère ou une sœur. Ce sera bien pour elle, frères et sœurs apportent tellement de bonheur.

Une rougeur embarrassée colora les joues de Sherlock à cause de ce lavage de linge sale en public- même s'ils étaient son frère et sa sœur. Sortant le téléphone de sa poche, la respiration bruyante, il était clair pour l'ainé que Sherlock, le cadet de la pièce, allait confronter John – sur le champ.

\- Non Sherlock. Il ne s'agit pas toujours de toi.

Portable en main Sherlock inclina sa tête donnant à sa sœur un regard de travers.

\- Quoi ?

Le mot fut craché par ses dents serrés.

\- Lui. Ce bébé est le sien.

Eurus désigna du menton Mycroft.

Le sourire quitta le visage de Mycroft, avec la plupart de ses couleurs. Il cligna des yeux vers Eurus essayant clairement de comprendre ce qu'elle venait juste de dire.

\- Oui. Toi, répondit la sœur.

Un fou rire emplit la pièce. Pendant que Mycroft et Eurus s'envoyaient des poignards imaginaires, le rire de Sherlock redoubla. Quand il s'assit, il essuyait des larmes de ses yeux.

\- Honnêtement Eurus, notre cher frère n'a qu'une entrée dans son calendrier social – un café avec l'Inspecteur Lestrade chaque Mercredi. Je suis sûr que tu connais les bases de la reproduction. Cela demande un homme et une femme pour faire un enfant, certainement pas deux hommes dans les toilettes d'un café. Il n'a pas de femme. En fait je doute qu'il n'y ait jamais eu de femme –

\- Si, il y en a une, insista Eurus.

\- Um. Non il n'y en a pas. Je le saurais !

\- Oh Sherlock. Ton ego a toujours été un obstacle, n'est-ce pas ? Tu regardes mais tu ne vois pas.

Mycroft prit une profonde inspiration et laissa ses yeux tomber sur le sol.

Le cou de Sherlock se pencha sur le côté, ses yeux s'écarquillant de surprise.

\- Tu viens de renoncer à quelque chose. Oh ! Il y a une femme. Ewww. Seigneur qui pourrait résister à –

Du dégoût apparu rapidement sur le visage de Sherlock.

\- Ah.

Prenant une profonde inspiration il sembla que Sherlock avaient soudain mis toutes les pièces en place.

\- Anthea. Puisqu'elle fait déjà partie de ton personnel, c'est tout à fait logique et ça explique pourquoi j'ai manqué toute cette sordide relation.

\- Sherlock ! Ne soit pas stupide ! Gronda Eurus.

\- Ouai, tu as raison. Elle est beaucoup trop BIEN pour toi.

Un sourire malicieux apparut sur le visage de Sherlock.

Mycroft prit une autre profonde inspiration.

Sherlock se décala sur sa chaise et se tourna complètement sur le côté pour regarder Mycroft.

\- Attend une minute – Tu ne me contredis pas. Aucun de tes commentaires sarcastiques n'est balancé. La petite sœur à raison. Il y a quelqu'un. Tu savais que nous finirions par le découvrir, mais c'est une surprise que ce soit aujourd'hui.

\- Tu chauffes Sherlock –

Eurus serra ses mains contre son visage excité.

\- Tu sais qui c'est ?

Sherlock fronça les sourcils par-dessus son épaule droite en direction de sa sœur.

\- Bien sûr que je sais. Big Brother ne peut pas me cacher ses secrets.

Mycroft leva le regard vers sa sœur, un petit sourire sur son visage.

\- Ne t'inquiète. Je ne dirai rien. C'est drôle de le laisser deviner.

Sherlock regarda alternativement les deux avec un léger ennui qu'ils partagent un secret.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Mycroft se rassit avec un air de défi sur sa chaise et se détendit, étirant ses longues jambes, il croisa ses chevilles. Ouvrant grand ses bras avant de les mettre dans ses poches, il donna à Sherlock tous les indices qu'il était prêt à être analysé.

Se levant brutalement Sherlock commença à faire les cent pas autour de son frère. Mycroft garda les yeux fixés sur sa petite sœur qui gloussait.

\- Elle n'est pas nouvelle, nouvelle. Je veux dire que tu dois la connaitre depuis longtemps. Mais ça a été une surprise pour toi – et pour elle. Elle n'est pas à Whitehall. Non. Elle est gentille, loyale, digne de confiance – tu es sûr que tu n'as pas acheté un chien ?

Sherlock força un petit rire.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Mycroft resta silencieux tandis que Eurus acquiesçait positivement.

\- Il est très proche. Très proche !

Frustré, Sherlock se tourna vers Eurus.

\- Mais il ne connait personne comme ça. Moi, je ne connais personne comme ça.

Eurus se jeta sur le sol avec un gémissement mélodramatique.

\- Ta stupidité va me tuer ! RÉFLÉCHIS !

\- Bien, marmonna Sherlock à travers ses dents serrées avant que ses yeux ne se ferment.

Quelques instants plus tard ils s'ouvrirent, et Sherlock haussa les épaules.

\- J'abandonne. La seule personne qui pourrait coller à cette description est Molly –

Un sourire satisfait apparut sur le visage de Mycroft et Eurus, de retour sur ses genoux, applaudit et ria joyeusement.

\- Mais elle sort avec Lestrade. Depuis des mois.

Le visage de Sherlock tomba une fois qu'il réalisa ce qu'il avait dit.

\- Bien joué mon frère. Tu as finalement trouvé.

Mycroft retira ses jambes, croisa sa jambe gauche sur sa droit et croisa ses doigts sur son genou.

\- Notre brillante petite sœur a raison – et pourtant tort. Molly et moi sommes en effet ensemble depuis plusieurs mois, mis il n'y a pas de bébé.

\- Si. Il y en a !

La Eurus furieuse était de retour avec un dur regard dirigé directement vers son frère ainé.

\- J'ai peur que non. Miss Hooper et moi savons d'où vienne les bébés et avons pris les précautions adéquates pour éviter qu'un tel événement ne se produise pas.

\- Appelle-la, cracha Eurus. Demande- lui. Elle te le dira.

Mycroft lança un regard à Sherlock, il était clair que la révélation à propos de Molly prenait un peu de temps pour devenir réalité. Il haussa faiblement les épaules.

\- Tu sais qu'elle va continuer à en parler jusqu'à ce que tu appelles.

Le mouvement des mains de Sherlock signifiait la défaite.

Acquiesçant, Mycroft sortit son téléphone de sa poche et commença à taper.

\- Fait un appel vidéo pour qu'on puisse tous voir !

Levant les yeux au ciel d'ennui, le pouce de Mycroft tapota succinctement pour terminer ce qu'il avait commencé. Les sons de deux chaises en plastique grinçant sur le sol alors qu'ils se tournaient pour faire face à l'écran.

Une fois que les deux hommes furent installés dans leurs nouvelles positions, Mycroft appela Molly à nouveau.

Une image de Molly plus grande que nature que Mycroft avait mis comme photo de contact apparue – elle souriait vivement en se tenant devant une montagne enneigée.

Mycroft ignora le regard choqué sur le visage de Sherlock et garda ses yeux sur le large écran.

Quelques instants plus tard l'image changea pour être le plafond de la cuisine de Molly.

\- Salut ! Juste une seconde. Je pensais que tu serais parti quelques heures de plus -Oh !

Molly avait récupéré le téléphone et l'image s'était arrêtée de bouger. L'écran était maintenant fixé sur Molly et le rapide clignement de ses yeux indiquaient qu'elle regardait l'ensemble de la fratrie Holmes qui la fixait.

\- Bonjour mon ange. Quelques instants plus tôt notre relation a été découvert par mon frère et ma sœur.

\- Oh. Um okay. Sa main tremblait, faisant trembler l'image. Salut tout le monde !

Un faible sourire et un petit salut vint du centre de Londres à Sherringford.

\- Salut Molly ! Eurus salua avec enthousiasme de derrière la vitre. Ravie de te revoir !

\- Uh- Salut Eurus, Molly déglutit difficilement, ses yeux passant de Mycroft à Sherlock en quête de réponses.

\- Molly, bien que ton choix en matière d'hommes soit encore douteux, je t'accorde qu'il est meilleur que... Quel était le dernier – Tom ?

Le soulagement tomba sur Molly et sa main arrêta de trembler. Elle sourit.

\- Merci Sherlock.

\- Demande-lui ! Râla Eurus.

\- Me demandez quoi ?

Les frères secouèrent la tête presque à l'unisson, reconnaissant que leur petite sœur était sur le point de se laisser aller à leur meilleur jugement.

\- Molly. Eurus a l'impression que tu – il y eut une pause pendant que Mycroft redressa les épaules et se prépara à prononcer la dernière partie de sa phrase, porte mon enfant.

Les hommes dans la pièce attendaient que la Molly joviale, amusante, que tous deux connaissaient si bien, explose de rire, yeux fermés, bouche ouverte, elle pourrait même devoir essuyer quelques larmes avec le dos de sa main.

\- Oh. D'où lui vient cette idée ?

Soudain il y eut quelque chose de très intéressant sur le sol de Molly qu'elle étudia.

\- Elle a fait un test plus tôt aujourd'hui. Demande à voir le test !

Eurus, les mains autour de sa bouche cria de derrière ses frères avant qu'elle n'éclate de rire en roulant sur le sol.

Mycroft ne bougeait pas, ses yeux étaient figés sur l'écran, pas sur Molly mais plus loin derrière elle – sur le fine boite sur le comptoir.

Suivant le regard de Mycroft, Sherlock le vit aussi avant de prendre le téléphone de Mycroft de ses mains. Son frère ne résista pas.

\- Molly. Regarde- moi.

Ses yeux se levèrent pour rencontrer ceux de Sherlock.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te le ramène à la maison. Maintenant.

Un murmure de remerciement et un petit sourire vint de Molly avant que le large écran ne s'éteigne.

**##### **

Lescoudesde Mycroft étaient sur ses genoux : sa tête reposait dans ses mains. Sur la table basse devant lui était un verre de son scotch préféré pas encore entamé et trois tests de grossesses fraichement effectués - tous positifs.

\- Est-ce que tu digères ? Demanda Molly doucement.

Elle était enroulée en boule à l'autre bout du canapé, les mains enroulées autour d'une grande tasse de thé à la camomille.

\- Doucement, soupira Mycroft. Je ne peux pas le comprendre. Nous étions ensemble la nuit dernière – pourtant ma sœur, qui est à des centaines de miles, et qui ne t'a jamais rencontré en personne, savait à propos de ta condition avant moi.

\- Je n'arrive toujours pas comprendre comment elle a fait ça.

La voix de Molly était empreinte d'ahurissement.

\- Mais la partie la plus pénible – Mycroft se frotta le visage, gémit et s'affaissa contre les coussins du canapé, est que c'est ta première fête des mères et j'ai dû t'acheter des fleurs dans un supermarché parce que c'était le seul endroit d'ouvert.

Il fit un geste vers le simple bouquet de fleurs posé sur le comptoir. Elles étaient légèrement abîmées, Mycroft s'était manifestement agrippé à elles pendant les deux vols en hélicoptère et le trajet en voiture de Sherringford à l'appartement de Molly.

\- Mais tu n'es pas contrarié à propos de...

Molly frotta doucement de sa main son ventre encore plat. Avant que Mycroft ne puisse répondre, le téléphone de Molly sonna pour annoncer un SMS. Mycroft la regarda avec impatience.

\- Greg dit « Dites moi si vous avez besoin d'aide pour cacher à nouveau quelque chose à Sherlock. J'ai adoré l'expression sur son visage ! Bonne chance avec le petit ! – Oncle Greg ».

Mycroft grogna avant de marmonner quelque chose dans sa barbe.

Un second message arriva.

Quelque chose dans le deuxième message fit briller les yeux de Molly alors qu'elle réprimait un rire.

\- Quoi ?

\- Sherlock a envoyé une liste de noms de bébés.

Depuis l'autre côté du canapé Mycroft regarda Molly agiter le doigt sur l'écran 3... 4... 5... 6 fois.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le téléphone de Mycroft sonna : c'était un message d'Anthea. Il le lit à voix haute:

\- Eurus m'a envoyé des informations qui ont été corroborées par Sherlock. J'attendrai votre confirmation avant de commencer à remplir les papiers de congés de paternité. Tatie A.

Molly se mordit les lèvres pour éviter de rire alors que Mycroft levait les yeux au ciel si fort qu'elle craignait qu'il soit pris de vertige.

Puis le téléphone de Mycroft sonna. "Maman" apparut sur l'écran.

\- Est-ce que ça va être comme ça pendant les neufs prochains mois ? Grogna Mycroft en ouvrant son bras pour permettre à Molly de se blottir contre lui avant qu'il n'appuie sur le bouton pour répondre.

\- Bonjour Maman. Oh vraiment ? Sherlock a téléphoné – quelle surprise – oui Maman c'est vrai, mais s'il te plait – Je sais – tu ne pensais pas que ça arriverait – Je sais – tu es la dernière de tes amies – oui Maman – Mais ce n'est que le début – s'il te plait maman – essaie juste de ne pas être trop excitée. Oui, oui bien sûr nous le sommes – Nous sommes tous les deux ravis Maman.

Molly leva les yeux vers lui alors que Mycroft lui donnait une pression et, souriant, plaça un tendre baiser sur son front.

**~THE END ~**

**Pourquoi être étonné que Eurus le sache avant tout le monde ? ^^**

**Mes petites remarques quand même : Eurus ? La fille qui a essayé de te noyer après avoir tué un gosse par pure jalousie ? Voyons John bien sûr que non tu n'es pas nerveux qu'elle rencontre ta fille. **

**Concernant le « bonheur » d'avoir des frères et sœurs... Mycroft n'en fait pas trop quand même tu n'es plus crédible. **

**Et voilà à la fin la conversation qu'on a tous avec notre mère à chaque fois qu'elle nous appelle. **

**Un grand merci à Wetislandinthenorthatlantic xx**


End file.
